Lilith
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es un bibliotecario inglés que nunca ha estado en una relación amorosa o ha tenido alguna novia y así esperaba que siguiera por un buen tiempo, pero... a su vida llega una misteriosas chica de ojos intensos y azules con el cabello negro. Arthur la amaba... pero el amor ni esa chica serían lo que parece. Devil-Fem!USxUK. En ese orden, Arthur pasivo.


Oh, este fic me hizo llorar sangre la verdad, pero es para el cumple de una amiga muy cercana, Loli-Komia. Ella pidió esta bizarra trama… eres un monstruo.

**Pareja:**Devil!EmilyxArthur -Fem!(?)Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:**Leves insinuaciones sexuales. Ojo, Arthur es el pasivo de la relación. Insinuaciones de yaoi.

La vida de un bibliotecario no es para nada especial, típica, catalogando los libros, instruye personas en algunas obras o en búsqueda de materiales acorde a lo que están buscando, también a reabastecer su inventario con los nuevos títulos que van saliendo y no sólo acomodarse a las obras clásicas que tanto le gustaban a ese inglés. Suspiró, ya tenía veintitrés años y desde la secundaría que no tiene novia. Quizás las repele con su trabajo o su fascinación cuadrada por los libros.

Ahora las mujeres buscan básicamente a un mastodonte con un deportivo rojo que a penas sepa leer pero que tenga los músculos más grandes que su cabeza. Suspiró, no necesitaba de esas cosas, quizás, alguien especial para compartir su vida sí… pero… ¿ser un simio sin cerebro? no señores, eso no es para Arthur Kirkland. Suspiró acomodando arriba aquellos catálogos y viendo como más personas hacían sonar la campanita que permanecía en la puerta para que apenas alguien ingresara ésta sonara.

Rió, unos asistentes atendían desesperados a la gente. Ese español era el más entusiasmado de todos… un joven aún universitario que trataba de conquistar a una italiana bastante difícil de tratar, de impresionarle de alguna manera… y para ser sinceros a ese español el dinero le escaseaba bastante y le habían despedido de muchos trabajos anteriores, por eso se esforzaba en la librería. Veía a sus muchachos casi comerse al cliente para desviar la mirada hacia un sentimiento que le agolpó el pecho. Sus ojos bajaron y se encontró una sonrisa demasiado alargada para ser del todo normal, unos ojos azulados de un color magnético y una piel verdaderamente pálida con una cabellera en melena de color azabache, de un negro tan profundo como la noche.

–Oh…–sonrió con una risita acomodándose el cabello de manera sensual una señorita de lindas curvas, lo hizo de una forma en exceso coqueta… demasiado para la que podía estar acostumbrado Kirkland.

–¿S-Se le ofrece algo señorita? –tenía que sonar indiferente y profesional.

Profesional… ¿eh? esa sonrisa le producía un cosquilleo extraño, entre amargo y placentero. Agitó la cabeza, es demasiado hermosa, quizás eso está nublando su cabeza.

–Tú eres el maestro aquí. Enséñame…–susurró con picardía, el pobre Arthur estaba a una de caer de la escalera mientras baja lentamente y la chica le da espacio mientras le sigue con esa ávida mirada. –Emily Jones, soy nueva en el barrio…–rió mientras pasaba de una forma deliberada las manos junto a las de Arthur.

El mayor sintió un choque eléctrico, los ojos parecían seguir cada movimiento.

–Arthur…–carraspeó la garganta y le sonrió sutilmente a la muchacha de mirada intrigante. –Bibliotecario, a tu servicio. –

–¿A mí servicio? Ji, suena interesante. –la muchacha se rió junto a él, pero de una manera algo malvada, el inglés notaba como había tomado rápidamente un doble sentido a sus sanas palabras. –Vengo por unos libros… para cursar una materia, y me dijeron: un joven guapo atiende en la biblioteca de la esquina, podrías inscribirte y ver que tal te va…–

Arthur conservó un silencio mientras evitaba volver a repetir ¿chico guapo? así que… alguien sí pensaba eso de él, no era una deformidad horrenda como su estúpido y exitoso hermano escocés le decía que era.

–Claro… que te ayudaré… ¿qué materia cursas? –

Y Arthur lo supo en ese instante, ella no era como las otras chicas que había conocido, tenía algo diferente, algo que la hacía única y especial y tan… sumamente concreta. Desde aquel encuentro, ella volvía cada día por medio al acogedor edificio lleno de estanterías con libros, cuando aquel ritual se perdía el inglés parecía preocuparse, luego, la chica aparecía riendo alegremente detrás de él con una sonrisa entre malvada y traviesa, infantil mezclada con un sentimiento que sólo se veía en sus ojos, el anglosajón para el tercer mes ya estaba prendado a ella, a sus encantos, a esa forma de jugar con sus manos, de abrazarle por detrás de la espalda, el cuello, luego, darle una pequeña mordida y reír al relamerse los labios carnosos y pintados de un rojo intenso, escarlata, Arthur quedaba con unas pequeñas marquitas de los "juegos" de la americana, pero le parecían graciosos y únicos.

Aún… ninguno de los dos se habían confesado, pero su atracción o aquello que tenían parecía notarse para todos los clientes, el solitario bibliotecario comprando rosas rojas escarlata cada vez que venía, las primeras que le compró a la americana eran de un blanco inmaculado, la chica le sonrió con nerviosismo y decía que tenía malos recuerdos con aquellas rosas, que prefería las rojas. Y así, la llenaba de pequeños detalles, salían cuando cerraba la biblioteca a diferentes restaurantes y a veladas románticas, ella siempre fina y perfecta con aquellos vestidos de color azulados que contrastaban a la perfección con sus deliciosos ojos.

Arthur deseaba besarla, pero la chica siempre apartaba los besos y le mordía el cuello al muchacho inglés.

Pero ese día, en el ocaso, al final de la velada con la luz cristalina alumbrándonos Emily Jones le dio un beso corto en los labios al inglés, ese cosquilleo de la primera vez que la conoció volvió a él. Esto era demasiado irreal… demasiado perfecto.

Ya habían pasado ocho meses desde que conoció a la mujer de su vida, Emily, se habían besado y tocado un poco, aunque siempre con algo de recelo, y… siempre con Emily dejándose tocar en menor medida, tocando más, pero a Arthur no le importaba, jamás había tenido una relación formal y que la primera chica que le tocara resultara "osada" por así decirlo no es un dato por el cual se quejaría.

–Desvístete Arthur…–la muchacha ronroneaba y apagaba la luz, Arthur reía ante su atrevimiento tomándole las caderas y atrayéndola hasta sí con dominancia, la chica rió en sus labios y le soltó un beso húmedo al jugar con sus labios.

–Emily… te amo tanto. –siguió besando a la chica, mientras le subía la polera y acariciaba su plano abdomen. La chica suspiraba murmullos elocuentes con su típica sonrisa alargada hasta quedar en prendas menores.

–Ar-thur…–

–¿Eh? –la voz de Emily le preocupó. Cortada, raspada y sufrida.

–¿Emil-Emily? ¿qué pasa? –

–No toques… sólo quédate allí… please…–

–Mi… princesa ¿qué pasa? ¿sucede algo? –

–PLEASE, ARTHUR! –gritó con la voz ronca y los ojos dilatados, luego, con una fuerza preocupante que el inglés no quiso notar por lo intranquilo que estaba por la muchacha fue arrojado a la cama mientras Emily parecía sufrir, lloraba, sollozaba en un murmullo espeluznante.

Estaba llorando y su piel blanquecina relucía por sus cristales. Mordió a Kirkland por unos segundos y lo tumbó en la cama nuevamente, apoyando sus piernas alrededor de las de Kirkland y apoderándose de su erección. El mayor gimió por el contacto fuerte que ejercía.

–E-Emily…–

–Quédate allí Arthur… yo te haré sentir bien… sólo quédate allí. –

El mayor no pudo tocarla en todo la noche, lo intentaba ciertamente, pero al contacto sus manos eran aprisionadas por una compleja facilidad por la muchacha que parecía sufrir, preocupado, el mayor sólo se dejó hacer. Emily lo penetró con sus dedos en un puto dado de la noche, lo puso en cuatro, parecían más largos de lo que deberían ser o recuerda, también lo masturbó, para hacerlo sentir "bien", estimularlo en su punto G, hacerlo sentir completo… sin tocarla, al principió se quiso negar a que introdujeran algo en él… no debería ser así, pero luego terminó cediendo y agitando sus caderas en el calor del sexo mientras la chica le sonreía en el oído, sabía tan bien donde tocarlo que era incluso preocupante como disfrutaba lo que la chiquilla le hacía…

Cuando se corrió, Emily le abrazó y comenzó a llorar en su hombro. Le explicó que sucedía…

Un trauma, un abuso sexual dejó a la muchacha así, con un tipo de herida o miedo a que la toquen en demasía, menos llegar a dejarse tocar sexualmente, aún así, decía estar verdaderamente enamorada de él y lo hará sentir bien… aunque no se deje tocar. Las manos de Arthur fueron a su espalda, suspirando y besando su cuello y la mejilla de su muchacha. La amaba tanto… que incluso podría aceptar una relación así. El inglés no la vio, pero la muchacha sonreía como un arlequín en su hombro cuando el ingenuo británico la abrazó por la espalda.

Arthur la amaba realmente, pero… Emily era extraña, y cada vez parecía ser más brusca con él. Se removió al elevar la cadera y sentir como otras tantas noches los largos dedos de la americana dentro de él y esa risa alucinante fascinada por los gemidos que no podía evitar conceder uno a uno el británico, gustando de los miembros de Emily removerse en su interior, de lo que le hacían y cómo parecían sacudirlo al tocar su próstata.

Aún así… que alguien se enterara de esto… ¿qué demonios pensarían? Una mujer… le hace el amor… y él ni siquiera alega, sumiso y entregado por el cariño que siente hacia su princesa teñida de negro. Cada vez más entregado a ella, casi desistiendo de sus instintos como un hombre… esto no le está haciendo bien, quizás debería intentar tocar a Emily de apoco, ayudarla a superar ese trauma de a poco… con cariño, con amabilidad y amor.

–E-Emily…a-h…ahhh…no…–

–¿No qué Arthie? ¿los quieres más adentro? grita un poco más fuerte y aumentaré el ritmo…–se reía y presionaba con más fuerza haciendo que la espalda de Arthur se contrajera y sus manos se apresaran con más fuerza sobre las sábanas crema de la cama matrimonial.

–N-No… yo… quier-o intentar tocarte… sentirte…mía…–clamaba. Los movimientos de Emily se detuvieron por un segundo en el ano del anglosajón.

Volteó un poco el rostro hacia ella, su sonrisa desapareció mientras una espectral manta la cubría de un color oscuro y sus ojos azulados brillaban aún más.

–¿Acaso Lilith no tiene derechos? ¿acaso tratas de que se quiera apartar del paraíso otra vez? –

Los ojos del inglés se abrieron por el nombre. Lilith… la primera mujer que tuvo el mundo, antes de existiera Eva que se creó a partir de la costilla de Adán, existió Lilith… la mujer creada a semejanza de dios al igual que Adán, la que rechazó el paraíso, a quien detestaba Adán porque…

Los ojos tornaron en sorpresa hacia la muchacha de ojos azules. Adán no gustaba de Lilith ya que ella no deseaba estar debajo o sometida por un hombre en una relación sexual, ya que era, al igual que Adán, una figura a semejanza de dios, los dos eran iguales, Lilith podía ir sobre Adán si fuera el caso, ella tendría más poder. Pero… al no someterse, mejor decidió dejar huir del paraíso y convertirse en la primera bruja. La primera mujer…

La figura detrás suya se volvía antropomórfica y los dientes sobresalían en unos colmillos ensangrentados y animales mientras reía enloquecidamente, la muchacha se apartó del interior del inglés y puso ambos brazos alrededor de él, el inglés abrió los ojos y tembló consternado al ver la repugnante imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos esmeralda, como Emily parecía romperse de adentro hacia afuera, la carne sangrando, mostrando los músculos abiertos, los tendones y huesos rompiéndose como una varilla, quería escapar.

–¿E-Eres Lilith? ¿a-aquel demonio?– la voz le temblaba, la piel mostraba los huesos y del desmembramiento de la chica cuya sangre empapaba las frazadas salió otro brazo, uno que sería el tercero, uno más grande e incluso un poco más pálido, de un tono irreal, demoniaco.

–No~ soy un demonios masculino, Arthie, pero ella me contó esa mierda. Los hombres no dejan que las mujeres los dominen, vienen de la cosilla de Adán, deben ir abajo… y, fisiológicamente eso es correcto, a no ser que la mujer tenga ciertos… fetiches extraños. –el ser sonreía con ironía, la voz notablemente más gruesa y fría se deslizaba en unos labios que se formaban en un rostro perfecto.

La figura demoníaca era diferente, ahora era masculina en su totalidad, con el torso al descubierto y unos pantalones oscuros, con un cabello azabache lóbrego y una tenebrosa sonrisa apocalíptica, su cabello y ojos seguían siendo casi idénticos a los de la muchacha que una vez conoció con el nombre de Emily, sólo que más masculinos y toscos. La criatura chasqueó los dedos y un sentimiento horrible le recorrió todo el cuerpo al inglés, imágenes abrumadoras llegaron a su mente, imágenes tan horrendas con las que estaba a punto de llorar y vomitar en su cama, entumido y demacrado en miedo.

–Tan… deliciosamente puro… hasta el punto de dejar a una figura femenina hacer lo que deseara contigo… por eso vine a ti Arthur… y me vendiste tu alma… ¿lo recuerdas? ¿el matrimonio? "¿entonces me darás tu alma por siempre Arthurito lindo?" pregunté y tú dijiste que sí… y firmaste en un papel tu desdicha con una sonrisa perfecta y nauseabunda… tan lindo mi débil humano. –

–T-Te ama-amaba…–las lágrimas corrían tras su ojos mientras corría saliva desde su boca, entumido, con los ojos entrecerrados en dolor y frustración.

–Lo sé. Yo también… o algo parecido, por eso… eres mi juguete Arthur… casados de la manera más demoníaca posible. –le sonríe con frialdad, le acaricia el rostro y continua besando los labios del anglosajón que tiritaban. –Estaré encantado de corromperte hasta el más mínimo gramo de tu cuerpo, Arthie…–

–Mnghh…–

–Oh…–sonrió, sonrió con la misma risilla que alguna vez le conoció a esa linda chilla llamada Emily cuando recién se juntaron. –Alfred F. Jones, nuevo en el barrio. –

El inglés exclamó un gemido ante sus palabras, sus ojos de enamorado empezaban a perder brillo y la resistencia a hacerse escasa y muerta, como un cadáver o un ser sin esperanza alguna a escapar.

–Algo… algo me dice que eres bibliotecario… ¡nos llevaremos tan bien! quién sabe, quizás podrías llegar a amarme.–

Una risa y luego… una armonía aberrante de gritos y gemidos monstruosos. Nadie supo que pasó esa noche… sólo Arthur y su "eterno" amor.

A la semana siguiente, Antonio, un alegre español, aún seguía llegando temprano a las puertas cristalinas de la biblioteca, sus compañeros habían desistido hace un tiempo. Es extraño… el cejotas dejó de venir así… sin más, ni siquiera se encontraba en casa… pero Antonio siguió viniendo, quizás el dueño volviera un día de estos y pudiera seguir trabajando para sus sueños con aquella hermosa chica italiana.

Porque por amor se hacen muchas cosas… realmente muchas.

**N.A: **Y así… no sé, fue tan extraño, una vez me pasaron un doujin donde Fem!UK era la activa, y otra donde Hungría se violaba analmente a Prusia… no pude verlos hasta el final, es… raro, aunque es verdad que algunas parejas practican esto para estimular más al hombre. Eeeeen fin, que viva el USxUK, al menos termina legalmente así con ese demonio dándole como caja al inglés (?) :3


End file.
